Vampire Dreams
by Shimmergurl39
Summary: Ikuto is a vampire that can live in a church and can't be burned by a cross,Amu is a girl who always visits the church to talk to the Father unfortunately he's not there because Amu always visits the church at night and always meet Ikuto at the church.


I tried my best to look formally as I walked forward to the church. It was weird, Father knows me well but not my parents nor anyone else except a certain blue haired boy named Ikuto, we didn't get along well, and he always stays at the church.

No. It wasn't him the reason why I'm visiting the church I came for Father to talk to him about something important like knowing more about God.

I slowly opened the front door, hoping that I wouldn't make any sound. But I failed. It let out a small creak.

I stared at the giant cross in the center and made sign of the holy cross. I was about to call Father but I heard footsteps coming from my back

"Father...Father is that you?" I called then someone replied ''The priest isn't here, he left already'' I turned around only to see Ikuto. who rested his back on the wall and crossed his hands on his chest

"What time do you think it is already?" he said with a smirk on his face

"Ikuto..." was the only word I could say because I was terrified, not only that but we were alone. Luckily I brought my necklace with a cross on it and held it tightly (A/N:okay if you didn't get this it was supposed to be a rosary but I changed it because we're never allowed to place it in our neck don't know why though just got that from my teacher)

"A cross isn't going to work on me" he smirked. ''Come on I'm a vampire living in a church'' then he simply sat on the church chair crossing his legs. "I'll applaud your guts in daring to come so late at night knowing I'm here!"

"You do know that I don't believe in Vampires they're just imaginary creatures" I glared at him.

He let out a sigh. ''You believe in God, but not the devil''

"I know you're not a vampire at least."

He only let out a bored expression.

"You claim to be a vampire but crosses don't have an effect on don't fear God!" I said

''You never seem to attack people...You just calmly watch''

"You're not really a vampire at all!"

"..."

"Oh? Want to test your little theory?" he smirked.

He quickly went to my back. He was so fast that I couldn't react. He placed his left hand to my shoulder, I could already see his fangs, and without a second he bites me on the neck, I could only feel pain inside of me then he still bit it more this time greedily as if he's addicted to my blood or something, blood was oozing down on my neck and my body was beginning to become weak. I shoved him away from me and stepped back a little. My body was beginning to feel a bit weak. Suddenly something shiny dropped out on Amu's pocket.

I glared at him while he only looked at me with a smirk on his face as my blood was still on his mouth.

"Surprisingly sweet!" he licks the rest of my blood on his mouth with his thumb.

I began to feel a shock, as my body began to weaken. I noticed his eyes changed into the color red.

"Don't worry" he took a step closer "All that crap they say about a vampire sucking your blood,you'll turn into a vampire or you'll come back to get your blood sucked again is just stories,it isn't going to happen to you!"

I backed away for a moment then ran and slam the exit door. He sighed, then suddenly his attention was caught by a shiny necklace that was on the floor. He simply grabbed it and smirked.

"But...you'll come backed to be sucked again" holding the necklace, he suddenly kissed it ''No doubt about it''

**Flashback:**

"God! God! I need to make a confession" I yelled

Ikuto only sweatdropped '' A kid...doesn't she know that no one's going to be around here this late night?" he thought

"God!"she begged.

Ikuto only stared at her a minute and thought of a plan.

Then someone was inside the confession room. It was none other than Ikuto, but Amu didn't notice it.

"God...?"

_"Have you realized that the one who listened to your confession was me?"_ Ikuto thought.

**End of flashback**

"Starting next month, you don't have to come anymore." Ikuto said giving back the injection full of blood to Nikaidou

"What are you serious? You're a vampire you can't live without blood!" Nikaidou said worried

"You'll shrivel up in no time without that!"

"I've found a food source I won't need it anymore" Ikuto said

Nikaidou was silent and thought for a moment

"Don't you get it? That's synthetic blood, it's fake. That's why a vampire like you can fool God!"he said crossing his arms."If you drink pure human blood eventually crosses will burn won't be able to live in this church anymore!"

"Are you planning on leaving here?" he asked

Only a smile went on Ikuto's face but was interrupted when the door of the church suddenly opened, only to reveal Amu herself.

"Get out!" he threw a glare on Nikaidou. He shrugs, then left them alone.

"I knew you'd come after all!" Ikuto said

"I wasn't here for you!" she made a face.

"I know that!" he reached for something in his pocket. It was her necklace."This is what you're looking for right? You dropped it."

_Dropped it?_ Amu thought suspiciously.

"Give it back to me!" I yelled

"Hey now! I'm a vampire, I'm not the nice kind of guy who'd just give it back to you" he grinned. "I've got to see a proper display of attitude." he said

"You know what to do don't you...Amu?"

She had no choice so she removed her jacket revealing my whole neck for him to bite me again.

He smirked at me "Yes, that's it!"

He walked slowly this time to my front. He first hugged me, which surprised me. She didn't know that Ikuto has this side. Slowly, he bit her neck, but this time he started it vigorously. She tried to resist the pain but sadly she cannot, her knees began to feel weak

Amu's POV:

I sighed ,as I could feel my blood oozing from my neck again

"When I die I'll give it back to you" he said and continued to bite my neck then he kissed me and hold my hand so that I could not resist. It wasn't what I expected it to be. To be kissed so passionately was so unusual for someone like him. Not like when he tried to bite my neck

_I'm the one…(This is Ikuto)_

I clutched to his jacket as he went to my neck and started to suck again my blood, this time I twitched as he licked my remaining blood outside

'Ikuto... You never meant to give that cross back to me at all did you?" I asked him

Then he stopped sucking my blood.

_clinging like this and sucking her blood and yet I'm the one who's been captured.(Again, it's Ikuto)_

_Ever since that day when I listened to your confession, Amu's blood courses through me and one day crosses will burn my body_

He kissed my lips this time it was so vigorous that he didn't held back for a minute, then he finally released me. The two of us panted but he was more serious and kept on repeating the kisses.

_It's ridiculous_

_you are my only light and I love you Amu until the day I die as a vampire_


End file.
